Jar of Hearts
by twihardforever14
Summary: Bella is a shy girl who has a crush on the coolest kid in school, Mike Newton, but he doesn't even know she exists. In an unusual way, they become friends. They end up going out. She thinks its meant to be. She thinks he's perfect. She's dead wrong! Can her best friend, Edward, save her from him or will she end up being just a piece in his collection of jar of hearts?
1. Prologue

**Jar Of Hearts **

**Prologue **

It started out with a kiss. It almost always starts with a kiss. That's what made me fall in love. That's what got me hooked. That's when I got addicted. That's when he trapped me. That's when I became his puppet.

Its funny how a person can seem so perfect to you. It's almost as if they can do no wrong. You put up with everything because you love them and don't want to lose them. You do whatever it takes to keep them happy. You put their needs before yours. Their happiness is more important to you than you own. As long as their happy, you're ok. Your problems are put on hold to keep them happy.

Honestly, love blinds you. When you're in love, you don't see what everyone else sees. You don't notice things that everyone else sees. If a friend tells you that they notice something wrong with your partner or how they treat you, don't automatically take offense. That was my mistake. That's the problem with most people. Every time someone tells you that, its not because their hating. It's because they love you and want the best for you. It's not alway because they're hating. Stop being so conceited and full of yourself and listen for a change!

The person and the relationship may seem perfect but neither of them are. No one is perfect. No relationship is perfect. If your relationship seems perfect, then there is definitely something wrong. You shouldn't want a perfect relationship. You should want a real relationship. If it seems perfect, that's the first sign something is wrong.

It started off so perfect. It was so blissful. I thought that he was the one. I thought that we were meant to be. I thought that we would be forever. I was dead wrong.

How could I have been so stupid? Why did I let it go so far? Why did I let him lead me on? Why did I let him use me? Why did I let him control me? Why did I let him treat me the way he did? I should have left him a long time ago.

I should have listen to my friends. I was stubborn and didn't want to listen. I didn't want to hear what they had to say. I didn't see what they saw. I saw what I wanted to see. I heard what I wanted to hear. Deep down, I know that I knew he wasn't good for me. I was just in denial. I didn't want to accept it. So in way, I brought all of it on myself. It could have easily been avoided.

He was everything I thought he wasn't. He was nothing like I thought he was. He was nothing but trouble. No good at all. He caused me nothing but heartbreak and pain. I was nothing but a piece in his collection of jar of hearts.

**A/N: I'm back! ;) Did you guys miss me? I missed you guys too! This story won't be as on edge as _Someone Save Me _but I am definitely going to try my best. I hope you guys like it! I'll try to update every week. What do you guys think so far? Read and review! :) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Just ask say hi to him!" my sister, Alice, urged me. "I can't! I'm just going to end up doing something stupid" I argued. "Ugh! Bella, why do you do that? You complain about how much you want him to notice you but you won't even talk to him!" Alice complained, completely irritated. "I think she should just forget about him all together. She shouldn't chase after someone. She should be chased. If he wants to her then he will approach her" Edward, my best friend, butted in. Alice and I both just stared at him. "You don't understand!" we yelled simultaneously. He rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

The person that we were arguing about was Mike Newton. I had had a crush on his since the 10th grade but he never even gave me the time of day. He probably didn't even know I existed. He wouldn't want a girl like me anyway. I was nothing special. I was nothing. "Bella, don't ever talk down about yourself!" Edward said, pulling me from my thoughts. "I'm only speaking the truth" I replied. "You are speaking lies" Edward and Alice said simultaneously. I rolled my eyes. Alice sighed and walked out of the room. I wanted to go after her but it would do no good. I would just have to wait until her mood passed.

Edward walked over to me and pulled me down beside him on the couch. He stared deep into my eyes. His gaze was so intense that I had to look away. "Look at me, Bella" he demanded firmly but softly. I slowly turned to face him. "You are beautiful. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. You deserve to be treated like a queen. You deserve to be with someone who truly loves and appreciates you. You deserve to have someone begging at your feet just to be with you. You're special, Bella" he said softly. About halfway through this, my eyes started tearing up. No one has ever said anything like that to me, not even all and she complimented me all the time.

He gently wiped the tears from my face. "You're just saying that because you're my best friend" I said barely above a whisper, looking away. He gently pulled my face back towards him. "I'm saying it because it's true. I would say it if I was a total stranger. You have to have some confidence in yourself, Bella" Edward said. I smiled a small smile at him. He smiled back and then went back to reading.

Edward and I had been best friends since kindergarten. He would always protect me and stand up for me when ever someone picked on me. He was like a brother to me. He was always there for me. I was always there for him. We're practically inseparable.

Alice and I live with our big brother, Emmett. He's twenty five. Our parent's passed about four years ago. Emmett had already had his own place so he took us in. I was 14 and Alice was 13 at the time. He has taken care of us ever since. We'll be on our own though in a couple of months because we'll be going off to college.

I suddenly felt guilty. Alice was very irritated right now because of me. Don't get me wrong. She's an amazing sister and is always there for me but I make it hard at times, not intentionally. I was just so stubborn at times and very self conscious. I didn't like irritating my sister thought. I hated it actually. I decided to go apologize to her.

I walked out of the living room and walked to the door of Alice's room. I hesitated when I got there. What if she didn't want to see me? What if she hates me now? What if she doesn't want anything to do with me? _"What if you're being a complete idiot?" _my mind said. It was right. Alice would never feel that way about me. She was my sister and she loved me no matter what.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After about five seconds, I decided she was too angry to see me I knew this was going to happen. What have I done? _"Give her some time to get up first, jeez" _my mind said. It was right once again.

She finally opened the door. "Alice, I just wanted to say that I'm sor-" she cut me off by placing a finer over my lips. "Bella, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for" she said softly. I looked at her in confusion. She let me in the room and we sat on her bed.

"What aren't you angry with me?" I asked. "I can't be angry with you because of something like that. I had to put myself in your shoes. Love makes you think things like that at times" she explained. "Alice, I don't love him. Not at all. It's just a crush" I told her. "That doesn't change what I said. Bella, I'm not angry I just don't like when you down yourself. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, inside and out. I hate how you let one guy get you so down. I hate how you won't even try to talk to him. I just want you to have confidence in yourself" she whispered. I stared back at her trying not to cry. I smiled a small smile at her and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Ali" I said softly. "I love you too, Bells" she said back.

Suddenly, a wide grin spread across her face. Uh oh. I knew that grin. I knew what it meant. "We are not doing Bella Barbie!" I yelled. "Oh come on, please Bella! I want to get you ready for Mike" she argued. "Why should she have to change her appearance for someone? He should like her for her" Edward objected, suddenly appearing at the doorway. "You're a boy. You don't understand. Why are you in my door anyway?" Alice said. Edward rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You're mean" I pouted. "Edward knows I love him. We're best friends. We're supposed to be mean to each other at some point" she laughed. I shook my head at her. My little sister was really something else. "Back to the subject at hand. Thankfully since you've already showered we have plenty of time for me to find you an outfit and do your make-up" Alice said. I sighed but nodded anyway. There was no use in aruging.

After about thirty minutes of going through clothes, she found me something to wear. It was simple yet kind of flashy. The shorts were black jean shorts with rhinestone along the sides. They stopped mid-thigh and they hugged by body perfectly. The shirt was baby blue with diamonds along the collar. It was tight but not too tight. My flips flops were baby blue and she applied baby blue nail polish to my fingernails and toe nails. She curled my hair and let it flow down my shoulders. She then applied some lip gloss to my lips and some blush to my cheeks. "No eye shadow or mascara? You usual force me to wear some every time you do Bella Barbie" I questioned. "I decided to give you a break this time. You're welcome" she chuckled. I gave her a grateful glance.

Edward walked into the room then. His eyes widened when he saw me. "You look amazing. Just like always" he said in awe. I blushed and looked away. "Thank you" I said, still blushing. "You're welcome" he said, smiling his crooked smile at me. I smiled back. That smile always made me smile.

"Let's go before we're late" Alice said, getting her keys. She kissed Edward and I on the cheek and walked out to her car. "Let's go" I said eagerly to Edward. He smiled at me and we linked arms. Then we walked to Alice's car.

I was nervous and excited the entire drive to school. Hopefully, Mike would finally notice me today. Hopefully, he would ask me out. I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best.

When we got to school, I practically flew out of the car. Normally, Edward walked me to class but today I wanted to do something different. I wanted to be alone before I saw Mike. I needed to prepare me. "Hey Edward, I have to go the little girl's room. I'll see you in second period" I told him. He frowned and I instantly felt guilty. Great, now I made my best friend sad. He sighed. "Ok. As you wish" he said reluctantly. He kissed me on my cheek and walked off to walk to class. I would make it up to him later.

As I walked to the bathroom, I felt like someone was watching me. I looked around but no one was there. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I quickened my pace just to be safe.

It all happened in a blur. I felt someone grab me from behind. Just as I was about to scream for help, I felt something hard hit my head. "Get your hands off her" I heard two voices yell. Then I felt myself lose consciousness.

**A/N: Who attacked Bella? What do they want with her? Who were the two people? Will they save her in time? I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. Give me your thoughts! Read and review! :) **


End file.
